The Creation of the Rivalry
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: This story is about how the surfers and bikers became enemies. This is my first story, so don't hate! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or anything else name brand!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am RossLynch4Ever. This is my first story! I'd like to thank cherrygorilla for giving me this idea. Anyways, on with the story!**

"But I don't want to change schools!" a seven year old Tanner wailed at his parents.

"I know, but we have to move for this job, and all your friends are coming, anyways." Tanner's mother replied.

"Nuh uh! Not all of them!" Tanner whined in response. "Really? Name one," Tanner's father said.

"Uhhhhhhh….. Trent…." Tanner said, clearly just making up a name.

"You don't even know a Trent!" Tanner's older sister, Summer, who was ten, argued.

"Shhh! They were buying it!" Tanner said, seeming quite foolish.

"What's the real reason you don't want to go?" Summer said, upsetting Tanner.

"Fine!" Tanner gave in. "It's because I really, really, REALLY like this house." He said in a whining tone.

"Believe me, Tanner. You'll like our new one even better," Tanner's mother replied.

"Fine!" Tanner huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Let's go pack," Tanner's father said, leading Tanner into his and Summer's room to pack.

When they got into the car, Tanner was back to his old self.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Tanner questioned, getting on everyone's nerves.

"No," Tanner's mother responded. "It's about an hour drive,"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Tanner went back to asking, making everyone quite annoyed.

After about a half hour, Tanner finally fell asleep.

"You'll get your own room," Tanner's father said to Summer, who was now very excited.

"Yes!" she shouted, now eager to get there.

Seacat, Tanner's best friend, was on just about the same car ride, except he was eight, so he didn't annoy everyone out of their wits. He was an only child, so he spent most of the time staring out the window at the water.

"Mom, will I be able to surf when we get there?" Seacat asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to? What kind of a mom would I be if you couldn't?" She replied.

"Okay," Seacat said, satisfied.

Seacat still wasn't sure what would be in store for him, what the people will be like…

"Will the other people be mean?" Seacat asked, out of nowhere to his mom.

"I don't know. Probably not," His mother responded. However, Seacat was still a bit uneasy.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He took the other car," his mother replied.

"Why?" Seacat asked.

"You want both of the cars, don't you?" His mother said, in a joking way.

"Yeah!" Seacat giggled.

"Okay then," his mom replied, also laughing.

Then they were silent for the rest of the ride.

Rascal, a seven year old surfer, was going, too. He was really excited about it, too.

"Mommy, if I sleep, will the ride go faster?" He asked.

"It'll seem faster," his mom replied.

Rascal squeezed his eyes shut and waited about five seconds before shouting, "It's not working!"

"You have to wait!" his dad replied.

"Oh!" Rascal replied, sitting there with his eyes open.

"What are you doing?" his brother, Brody asked. He was five.

"Waiting," Rascal replied.

"Oh," Brody replied. "Then I'm gonna wait, too.

They both sat there, waiting for absolutely nothing.

Giggles, another surfer was also going. She was six, and she was also the oldest child of three. Between the baby crying and the toddler screaming, she could barely hear her own thoughts. Being six, the first thing she thought of to do was to scream, "SHUSH!", which only made them cry and scream even more. This was going to be a long ride for Giggles. A long ride, but worth it, as her mom had said.

**So? What'd you think? If you think I could do better, then tell me how. Now, on with some things I'd like to say: Read stories by TeenBeachGirl194 and cherrygorilla! They're really good! **

**Also, once again, I'd like to thank cherrygorilla for giving me this idea. **

**I have decided, after reading TeenBeachGirl194's story, to do a Teen Beach Movie trivia question after every chapter, so here goes! **

**Where was Teen Beach Movie filmed? **

**A. Mexico **

**B. Puerto Rico **

**C. Hawaii **

**D. New York **

**Have a nice day everybody! See you all on Thursday! (I will update every other day)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back, everyone! First of all, I'd like to congratulate the winners! So here they are: **

**TeenBeachGirl194, Sunblazer15, and cherrygorilla!**

**The answer was B – Puerto Rico.**

**Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

When Tanner's family arrived, Tanner realized just how wrong he was about not wanting to move.

"Whoah!" he said, gaping at the pretty big house that lay before him.

It wasn't that huge, but it was bigger than anything Tanner had seen before!

"I told you you'd like it," Tanner's father said. Tanner just stood there, staring, eyes wide, mouth open.

When they went in the house, Tanner couldn't help but claim the biggest room.

"It's mine!" he shouted when they entered the master room. Summer couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, it's mommy and Daddy's room," Tanner's mother said as she bent down to him.

"Where's MINE?!" Tanner shouted, obviously frustrated.

"Down the hall," his father replied as they walked there.

When they got there, before their eyes was the biggest room Tanner had ever had. Almost as big as the master room.

All Tanner did was stare, take it in for a few seconds. Then he jumped to the bed that was already there and screamed, "IT'S MIIIINE!"

Everyone else cracked up at that.

Seacat, who had moved in only a few hundred yards away, was now standing in front of a normal sized house, as his family was smaller. He didn't mind, though. He was more comfortable in littler houses anyways.

"Dad?" Seacat asked. "Will the people here like me?"

"Of course they will!" his father responded.

At that, Seacat ran into the house and moved his things into his new room. And it was a pretty nice room.

He sat on his bed, bored, and wished he had someone to play with.

Rascal was still really hyper and he was practically bouncing off the walls of his new room.

"Calm down, Rascal!" his mother said when he actually ran into a wall.

"I Love this house! I love my room! I love it ! I love it! I love it!" Rascal said, quite quickly.

"That's it!" his father said. "Did you get sugar high again?"

Rascal was now sleeping on the floor.

"That would be a yes," Rascal's mother said.

Brody giggled and pretended to sleep on the bed.

Giggles and her two siblings, Lilly, who was one, and Bodhi, who was three, all had the biggest family, so that meant the biggest house. Both Lilly and Bodhi were taking a nap, so Giggles had some relief. She went outside and played in the sand, and eventually the water.

She built a pretty good sand castle, for a six year old. After a few hours, she was exhausted, so she went back inside. She went in her room and took a nap.

Tanner's family was the one that thought it was imperative to meet new neighbors, but of course, not in that wording.

They knocked on the door of the neighbor right behind their house first. A man in a leather jacket and jeans answered.

"You must be the new neighbors," he said.

"Yeah!" Tanner shouted enthusiastically.

Butchy, who was seven like Tanner, came into the room.

"Who is that?" He asked. "Stranger danger!" He tried to shut the door.

"No! The man, who was his father said. 'They're the new neighbors. Come on in,"

They did.

**I'd like to thank my reviewers cherrygorilla, TeenBeachGirl194, and SunBlazer15.**

**I am changing my update schedule to Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sundays ****because I am very busy!****Anyways, ****The question today is:**

**Who are the six surfers and bikers who go to the real world at the end of Teen Beach Movie?**

**See you all on Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about not updating sooner... like I said, I'm really busy! I have to balance updating with school, homework, student council, Builders Club, Go- Girl, Cooking Club, and practices and games for my indoor soccer teams. I also have a huge book report due in English, so it's not my fault- I'm really busy! Anyways, the winners from last chapter are cherrygorilla, TeenBeachGirl194, DynamicGiraffe, and sunblazer15! The answer was: Tanner, Seacat, Giggles, Butchy, Lela, and Struts (in any order of course). I'm sorry this chapter's kinda short cuz I have soccer practice soon (like, really soon!) On with the story!**

Butchy and Tanner had been playing for hours when Tanner's parents finally said they had to go home and have dinner. It was already dark out!

"Awww! Come on!" Tanner whined.

"Nothing can last forever! Anyways, I'm REALLY hungry!" Summer said, getting louder at the end.

"Can't we skip dinner?" a clueless Tanner asked foolishly. Right now Summer wondered how she could possibly be related to him in any way.

"NO!" a furious Summer screamed.

"Fine," Tanner gave in. "See you tomorrow!" he called to Butchy.

When they got home, all Tanner did was eat dinner, then sit on his bed, grabbing imaginary handlebars and screaming "Vroom, vroom!" for at least two hours. Everybody thought it was extremely annoying.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Summer screamed, her head under the pillow. She was trying, yet failing to muffle the noise. No matter how many times his parents came in and said to "settle down", he would just start again when they left his room. After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally heard soft snoring.

"Finally!" Summer whispered, careful not to awaken her annoying younger brother.

The next morning was Tanner's first day of school.

When he got there, he went into his new classroom and saw none other than Butchy sitting next to an empty seat. Upon seeing each other, they were extremely excited. So excited that they barely paid any attention in class (not that Tanner would have anyway).

After school was over, they played over at Tanner's house. Luckily, Summer was over at Butchy's house because she had just met Lela at school, so she wasn't there to complain.

"This is... different! It's really fun!" Butchy had said when Tanner brought his surfboard onto the carpet, told Butchy to stand on it, then ruffle the carpet saying "Whoosh! Whoosh!"

When it was late, Tanner and Butchy said their goodbyes and Butchy left. Summer was also back, but by then, Tanner was fast asleep.

**So that's my chapter. Sorry it's kinda short because of my book report. It's on Annie Etheridge. For those who don't know, she was a civil war nurse. Oh, I also made a forum and a Teen Beach Movie fanfiction awards! It's under my stories on my profile, if you want to check it out. Anyways, here's today's question:**

**What Teen Beach Movie star is guest starring on Austin and Ally on What The What Weekend?**

**I will not be following any specific schedule anymore. I'll update whenever I can.**

**Well, till next time. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm here! Sorry it's been a while again! I'm busy, busy, busy! At least I'm graduating from Go- Girl on April 12, so that will be one thing off the list, but then soccer games will come up shortly after and then I will be playing for two teams... :/. Yes, two! One AYSO and one travel. I barely have time for anything, but I like to keep you guys happy. I get overly excited when I get, like, two reviews. So keep it coming! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who supports this story, cherrygorilla, DynamicGiraffe, TeenBeachGirl194, and sunblazer15! The answer to the question was Grace Phipps. The people who got it right were DynamicGiraffe and cherrygorilla. I would also like to know what you would like to nominate for my fanfiction awards. I only have two nominations and I would like at least three. Thanks to DynamicGiraffe and SunBlazer15 who are the only people who nominated something on the fanfiction awards so far. Please review on that! I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, on with the story!**

Tanner and Butchy were constantly doing this type of thing: substitutions for surfing and motorcycles. After a while, they got bored of it, and they made up a new game, something they called "Sike-A- Palooza". Nobody was quite sure what the object was, but every time they played it, they ran in circles on the beach for at least ten minutes, splashed each other, did somersaults, and finally laugh and scream, "Sike- A- Palooza!" Then they would plop onto the ground and continue laughing. It seemed to be a pointless game with no rules, no organization, and no object, but nobody cared. Let seven year olds be seven year olds.

After a while, Giggles became good friends with Butchy's sister, Lela, who was also five. They always went to Lela's house, to avoid the noise in Giggles'. Sometimes they played games that almost made no sense (surely not as pointless as Tanner and Butchy's games), attempted to do handstands (they could only do it against a wall), played on the beach and built sandcastles, and sometimes just crashed. Other times they wore outfits that were way too big (found in Lela's mom's closet). And other times they got in trouble for trying to put lipstick on the cat. After all, they're only five!

Seacat had met Lugnut at school. Both of them called themselves "the best friend of the son of the leader of the rodents/ surfers" In other words, they would be the "sidekick" one day. They, being a older than the others, were a little more mature. They played games that actually made sense, like The Game of Life **(It did exist back then and I do not own that corporation). **Time after time they did act like they were younger and played a game Seacat invented called "Angry Birds" **(one of my favorite Teen Beach Movie scenes! btw I don't own Angry Birds). **They used a slingshot to try and shoot rocks at an angry bird. They never really did understand exactly what their best friends were doing when they screamed "Sike- A- Palooza" constantly every fifteen minutes or so. All they knew was it was some odd thing they invented.

Rascal met Struts one day and they really both enjoyed wacky things, like trying to imagine what they would do if an alien came from outer space, kidnapped everybody on the planet except them, and they had to hide to survive, because they were next. They ended up coming up with:

Step 1: Dig a series of underground tunnels

Step 2: Bring endless food and water in there

Step 3: Create a landslide and block the entrance

Step 4: Fall in love, have babies, and build the human civilization again

That was when it was very late and they went home, just like Seacat and Lugnut, and Tanner and Butchy, after one last "Sike- A- Palooza!"

**Sorry, I have to go because I update from the library and I have limited computer usage and I have a very short amount of time left. I'm typing very fast.**

**The question is:**

**After Seacat say that the tide wouldn't take out a girl because she is a biker, what does Tanner say to Brady? *Hint it has something to do with what he has to say about a girl being. See ya! I only have 30 seconds to save this!**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's just that I'm experiencing some writer's block! :( I have no idea what to write next! I promise I will not quit the story because of this, but I need some ideas! If you have any, suggest them in a review or PM PLEASE! Writer's block is EVIL!**

**That's not the only writer's block I have been experiencing lately. I have an assignment and I need a base idea to write a myth about the fall of the Roman Empire. I probably will not be updating till I get that done.**

**Hurry up and give an idea or I might have to quit the story, and I really don't want to have to do that! I've asked my sister, and neither of us can come up with anything so please help.**

**By the way, my cat, Zoey would like to ask about pets in the story (hint hint!) I would like to include some, but I can't find a way to do that. Any ideas? Tell me.**

**I have officially graduated from Go-Girl! My Saturdays are now officially free! It's too bad though that Go-Girl graduation was on the same day as the Builders Club's Easter Bunny Lunch for little kids. I love babies and I could have been the Easter bunny :( I didn't get to go! Oh well. That's what you get when you are as busy as me...:/ My schedule for this month:**

**APRIL**

**April 1- School, update(hopefully)**

**April 2- School, update(hopefully)**

**April 3- Builders Club, go home with friend**

**April 4- Student Council**

**April 5- Go-Girl**

**April 6- update(hopefully)**

**April 7- Spring Break begins, Soccer practice**

**April 8- go to grandma's, many animals, no computer access, cousin Karson comes over**

**April 9- Grandma's again, Karson over again**

**April 10- friend Alyssa comes over, can't be antisocial and go on computer, see Noah with her**

**April 11- Alyssa still over, go to park with her**

**April 12- Still Alyssa, graduate from Go-Girl, can't be antisocial on computer with Alyssa**

**April 13- Still Alyssa, go to different park with her and neighbors**

**April 14- school, soccer practice**

**April 15- school, update(hopefully)**

**April 16- school, update(hopefully)**

**April 17- Builders Club, go home with friend**

**April 18- hopefully update(no school)**

**April 19- hopefully update now that Saturdays are free**

**April 20- Easter, can not and will not update**

**April 21- school, cooking club, soccer practice**

**April 22- school, hopefully update**

**April 23- school, hopefully update**

**April 24- school, Builders Club, go home with friend**

**April 25- school, student council**

**April 26- roadside cleanup for Builders Club, watch RDMAs**

**April 27- hopefully update**

**April 28- school, soccer practice**

**April 29- school, hopefully update**

**April 30- school, hopefully update**

**I can update pretty often now. Go-Girl is off the list, so that definetely frees some time.**

**Anyways, see you when I can come up with something! Maybe you will be the lucky person whose idea is included! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad I don't have to quit the story! Thanks to DynamicGiraffe for the suggestion! I haven't updated sooner because I had a soccer game, soccer practice, and cooking club. By now I'm used to my schedule though... except I might have to miss a roadside cleanup because of a soccer game... I was really looking forward to it :(...but anyways, the winners from last chapter were DynamicGiraffe, cherrygorilla, and Sunblazer15. The answer was: "Don't listen to those guys. It doesn't matter if a girl is a surfer, or a biker, or a bookworm." If you had anything along those lines, I gave it to you. Now, I want to see how many of you actually read the first author's note, so if you are reading this, in your review, write, "Pickle!" Anyways, on with the story!**

Tanner had been sitting on a ledge watching the prettiest girl he had ever seen playing with... was that Giggles she was playing with? It might seem crazy to be in love at seven, but he definitely was somewhere around there. He sighed and kept watching.

"Ugh! That looks like it hurt!" Tanner exclaimed as a cat she had been putting lipstick on scratched her across the face. The girl started crying and ran inside... was that Butchy's house?!

"Tanner! Butchy is here!" Tanner's mother shouted from inside.

"Coming!" Tanner replied excitedly as he ran inside.

When he got there, Butchy was waiting at the door.

"HI!" Tanner screamed as he got there.

"HI!" Butchy screamed back, as excited as Tanner was.

They went outside and ended up finding a very large, very heavy tree branch, so, of course, they took turns trying to lift it up. It ended up breaking, so they took the broken twig and played what they called "Go get the stick".

"Go get the stick!" Tanner shouted as he threw the stick the farthest he could. Butchy ran after it. It was nonsense.

After about a half hour, they got bored of it and asked Tanner's parents if they could go to Butchy's house. They said yes.

"Let's go! Cowabunga!" Tanner exclaimed, and Butchy had a puzzled look on his face. Tanner's family cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Butchy asked, not knowing what in the world "Cowabunga" meant.

"It's a surfing word," Tanner replied, as if he had read Butchy's mind.

"Ohhh," Butchy said. "But what does it mean?"

"I don't know!" Tanner replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone cracked up at that, including Tanner.

When they went to Butchy's house, Tanner saw Lela.

_So that **was** Butchy's house... _Tanner thought to himself, staring at her.

"Hello? Tanner?!" Butchy got his attention by snapping his fingers.

"Oh! What?" Tanner replied, not knowing what he had said.

"I said, this I my sister, Lela," Butchy said, gesturing towards her.

"Hi!" Lela excitedly responded.

"Hi..." Tanner answered, half of him still in his fantasy world, Lela by his side...

"Tanner!" Butchy snapped, making Tanner come back to reality.

"What?" Tanner said, annoyed because he was pulled into reality right at the good part. Leaning in towards Lela...

"Tanner!" Butchy said for the third time, getting bored with it.

"Oh! Yes?" Tanner replied, trying to be more polite in front of Lela.

"I said, do you want to go outside and play? Lela has a friend. Her name is Giggles...Tanner!" Butchy said when Tanner slipped into his dream world once again.

"What? Oh! Sure!" Tanner answered. "I know Giggles,"

_And love Lela, _he thought.

"Well then, let's go!" Lela excitedly replied.

Tanner was only seven, but yes indeed, he was in love with his best friend's sister.

**So what did you guys think? I'm pretty confident about it, so...**

**Do you guys want my chapters to be longer? Sometimes I feel like they are too short...**

**But seriously, thank you, DynamicGiraffe! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Read stories by cherrygorilla, TeenBeachGirl194, DynamicGiraffe, and EmmyLovesRoss. They are really good!**

**Anyways, the question for this chapter is:**

**Who does the singing voice for Tanner?**

**See you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are really awesome! I couldn't do it without you! I know you are all reading this because you all said Pickle! So our winners from last chapter were Sunblazer15, DynamicGiraffe, and cherrygorilla. The answer was Spencer Lee is Tanner's singing voice. On with the chapter!**

After a long day of playing (and of course staring at Lela), Tanner finally went home. He sat in his room for a while and thought. About what, you ask? Well of course about Lela!

"In love at seven..." Tanner said to himself.

Lela had a great time when Tanner came over. She sat on her bed thinking. She thought:

"That was the best time ever. I mean, that Tanner guy, he was fun, and silly, and pretty... wait, what?"

She sat up and tried to focus on something else. What did she think about, you ask? Well, many different things. Clothes and makeup and (you can't forget) putting lipstick on her dad while he was sleeping (she had done that earlier). She chuckled and thought some more.

Butchy was in his room, trying to come up with something to do tomorrow when Tanner came over. The games they made were getting old, and a lot of people complained about them anyways.

He decided to wing it (like he always did) and go to bed. it was getting late.

The next morning, Tanner got up, ate breakfast, and went straight to Butchy's house, or, as he calls it now, Lela's house.

When he got there, he knocked and waited. Butchy answered it.

"HII!" Butchy shouted.

"HII!" Tanner shouted back.

Lela came out and saw Tanner. She smiled a little shyly, but that didn't last long because before they knew it, they walked down to the beach and built what they called, "WORLD'S BEST SANDCASTLE". Then Tanner roared and kicked it down, which made them all crack up.

"Cowabunga!" Tanner shouted after it was just a pile of sand.

"I still don't know what that means," Butchy said.

"Neither do I," Tanner and Lela said, both at the same time. Both of their cheeks turned the reddest red.

Tanner ran off and got a towel.

"What's that for?" Butchy asked when Tanner ran back with it.

"I inventeded a new game," Tanner said proudly.

"YES!" They all screamed.

The game ended up being something like:

Try to make the towel float on the water. If you did, you all get to jump on it and float on top of it (that's what they thought would happen). If you didn't, you had to explain to your parents where the towel went. They had a blast, but of course lost the towel. Butchy had to explain it.

He went to Tanner's house and after Tanner's parents asked where their towel went, he said,

"Well, you see, we were down at the beach, and we were sitting on the towel, and then a mean crab came by and pinched all of us. We got up and it took the towel and ran away!"

They didn't buy it, because they couldn't find the wound from the so-called crab.

"You were playing that game that Tanner waists all our towels with, weren't you?" Tanner's dad asked, as they they all giggled.

"Yes!" Tanner exclaimed.

"You guys..." Tanner's mother said before they all went back outside.

After a while, Butchy and Lela went home. Little did they know, Tanner had written something in the sand. Inside a big heart, it read:

"Tanner + Lela"

**What did you guys think? Thank you to anyone who reviews or reads this story. It means so much to me!**

**So the question for this chapter is:**

**Finish the quote: "I'm glad my favorite movie wasn't _"**

**Also, who said it?**

**See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! I can finally update (even though I have a soccer game later today). I haven't really updated half because of my schedule and half because of writer's block. But it's all cleared up now! The winners from last chapter are rollercoastergal12, cherrygorilla, mackenzie, DynamicGiraffe, TBM4EVER15, Brooke, and SunBlazer15. The answer was tarantulas on a train. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Lela had gotten up early today, and she was sitting on the porch thinking about Tanner. Tanner had also gotten up early, and he was on the porch thinking about Lela, wondering if she had seen what he wrote in the sand. Lela had seen it, and knew it was Tanner's writing. She didn't know whether to be grossed out or flattered. She decided to be grossed out if others saw it but totally flattered in reality. Yes, that was what she would do.

Later that day they played the towel game again, but this time with one of Butchy and Lela's parents' towels (or at least they thought it was a towel). When Tanner went over to their house to make up a towel story, Butchy's dad asked with an angry tone,

"Has anyone seen my leather jacket? It was my most prized possession!"

At that point the three of them ran as fast as they could back down to the beach and decided to stop playing the towel game. Tanner decided to play a game he just made up called "SECRETS!" Everybody told one of their worst secrets. What they got ended up being pretty strange.

Butchy had said, "Sometimes, I take my gummy worms, heat them up in a candle, and eat them,"

Tanner had said, "I like to eat mayonnaise right out of the jar,"

And Lela had said, "I wanna- oh, never mind... I... put chocolate in my soda,"

She had wanted to surf, but didn't want to admit it in front of Tanner. She knew Butchy wanted to, too, but she thought it would be embarrassing in front of Tanner to admit that.

"This is BORING!" Tanner shouted, making several people on the beach stare.

"I've got it!" Tanner shouted, ignoring the stares this time. "We will play..." He stopped, trying to come up with a name for his new game, "Chickenball!"

"Huh?" Butchy and Lela asked at the same time.

"I just made it," Tanner replied. "So what you do is you take one of these sticks..."

They all took a stick, then Tanner continued,

"And see that chicken?" he pointed to a random chicken nearby and they both nodded.

"You chase it around and hit it with a stick!" Tanner finished. Then they all cracked up. They thought it was ridiculous, but since there were no better ideas, and no better game inventor than Tanner (or so they thought), they played it anyways, and it was actually pretty funny. With all the children's laughter and the chicken's squawking, it was very difficult to hear anything.

"This is so funny!" Tanner shouted as loud as he could as he swung at the chicken again.

The chicken finally ran away after being hit a few times.

"Oh, come on! We only got two hits in an hour!" Tanner screamed. "This game failed,"

"Agreed," Lela said. She was pretty tired, as were the other two.

So naturally, Tanner came up with squockey. All the game inventing only made Lela love Tanner more.

After a long day of squockey, they all said goodbye and went home.

Tanner went in his room, where he had a black and white picture of Lela. He kissed it, and Lela did the same with her picture of Tanner. They were both head over heels in love with each other, even with their age.

******So what did you think? I think these are still too short, but of course I have my soccer game. Also, I don't want to bore you or anything, but I will now give you last weekend's soccer update! Okay, so what you will need to understand is that on my AYSO team, some of the best players are also on my travel team. So they are also on both. Got it? good. Also, what usually is the case is that my AYSO team is AMAZING because there are travel players (the best ones from above) on it, but my travel team isn't very good because there are AYSO players on it, if that makes any sense. Last weekend was no exception. Okay, so on Saturday, I had an AYSO game. We won 8-1. I played goalie second half. I am good at it. On Sunday, I had two travel games. They were both at home (our home field). The first one we lost 2-1, and the second one we lost 9-1. It was very windy and rainy on Sunday. One of the goals would have gone over the net but the wind blew it in the net! One goal was off sides. Another was after a penalty. So fairly, that second game should have been 6-1 (yea we still suck). And I have a game today pretty soon. I am also working on a portrait of Taylor Swift in art class. If you want to see it, PM me. Also, if you are a fan of Kickin' It, check out my other story, In Love With A Monster, if you haven't already. I just put it up, so it isn't very popular (yet..). The question for this chapter is:**

******When did Mack say she would go to the college her aunt signed her up for?**

******A. When the time was right**

******B. Never**

******C. In a year**

******D. When she was forced to**

******Till next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry about the long wait for an update. I was especially busy the past… two weeks or so? But, anyhoo, the only winner from last chapter (and the only one who answered) was strandedforlife. The answer was A. But now, here is chapter 9!**

Honestly, Tanner didn't know what to do. He couldn't have a girlfriend at seven…. Could he? He didn't really know, but he didn't think so. He tried writing love poems, but this is what he got:

Lela, I love you

Do you love me too?

When will we—

That was when he decided to stop. He didn't remember what he was going to write, and honestly didn't want to. So he walked over to her house and discovered that Butchy wasn't home. Perfect. He asked for Lela, and when she came out, they both said at the same time, "I need to talk to you-" Their faces turned beet red and they both shouted, "Why do we keep doing that?" Then they decided to make it a joke, so they both cracked up. It was their little thing they could always count on happening from then on. Then they attempted to get more serious, and a failed attempt at that.

"You go first." They both said. "No, you! No, YOU!"

They burst out laughing again, and then tried to get their point across. But then, Butchy got back and waved. Tanner and Lela both sighed, but quickly acted excited as Butchy walked over. Tanner, as always, made up a game, they played it for a few hours, and then they had to stop because it was getting dark. Then, when Lela went into her room, she wrote her feelings in the only they would possibly be safe: her journal. She knew so much about Tanner, and she wrote it all in there. She filled up at least thirteen pages with random facts about Tanner. She realized how perfect they would be for each other, but how they could never be a couple, no matter if they tried. She then took a walk over to Tanner's house and ducked behind a bush as Tanner hopped into the car with his mom to go somewhere. She gazed at him, and once the car drove away, she started walking home and sang,

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked so good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes"

"He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

"He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He wants things to stop being black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

"I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

"He stands there then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"

So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle"

"Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

Lela had gotten home by now, and she fell fast asleep. She dreamed about her one and only love: Tanner.

**So… what did you think? This is the first song I have used in this story. Do you think I should do more? The song was called "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. It works out perfectly because I'm doing a portrait of Taylor Swift (which by the way is done except for the background)**

**And also… an announcement: Thursdays are now open for updates! Yep, homies! You heard right! Builder's Club is done and out of the way, which makes more time for fanfics!**

**Anyways, the question for today is:**

**What is Mack's last name?**

**I'm also running out of questions so if you have one, review or PM me. Have a good one!**


End file.
